


More than a feeling

by Drowsydeacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Early Days, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undeniable adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsydeacon/pseuds/Drowsydeacon
Summary: Roger goes into a bar, and comes out of it with something- or someone, he did not intend to.





	1. More than a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... I have a lot to say. First of all, I started writing this about 3 weeks ago. I lost motivation and didn’t finish it, but I picked it back up tonight and finished and fixed it. Secondly, this is the first fanfic I have ever wrote. I don’t really know if it’s good or not. Lastly, it’s 1 AM. Enough said. If it’s bad, you know who to blame. (me and my stupidity to write this at 1 am and not wait until morning to edit it). I really hope you like it! Oh also the chapter title is the name of the song More Than a Feeling by Boston bc I feel like it fits well.

The cold air made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he should’ve worn a heavier jacket or another layer at least. As he caught sight of the bar he quickened his pace. His motivation was driven from two things- he was sure he would turn into a bloody ice cube if he stayed out here any longer, and the task of getting pissed. He had recently had a hard week, so much shit had gone down. First, the lead singer of his band, fucking Tim Staffell left them. He claimed that he had been offered something better and that he was tired of playing parties and pubs. What a fucking wanker. No, it’s a good thing he fucked off- he wasn’t much good anyways. But his leaving created a need for not only a lead singer but a bass player as well. A mate of his who was for some odd reason a huge fan of their sucky band, saw to it that he would fill the space as lead singer. Freddie Bulsara, who had changed his name last name legally to Mercury just a couple of days ago, man that guy had the most angelic vocals he had ever heard.

 

Roger could feel the disgusting heat as he entered the overcrowded bar. The music was instantly so loud that he could swear he could feel it pulsating through his veins. The one thing he knew was that it gave him a slight headache instantly. Roger had tried to drag Brian along with him, and he almost was able to. But, Brian being the geek he was, blamed his absence on studying for his upcoming Physics exam. Of course. So now Roger was here, by himself. Great.

 

He was surrounded by people. Hot, sweaty, people. He could only begin to imagine the temperature in this overcrowded bar. Pulling at the collar of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves, he made his way over to the bartender. If he made the effort to come to the bar by himself, he was surely going to get pissed. He promised himself atleast that. He managed to snag a seat at the bar, luckily. The bartender looked at him with tired, worn out eyes. The lighting in the place sucked ass, but he was pretty sure the bartenders eyes were bloodshot. It failed to complement the man’s pale skin, of anything it made his lack of color stand out more.

 

“What’ll you have tonight, eh?” The bartender asked him, slightly slurring his words.

 

Boy, he looked like he could sure use a drink himself.

 

“One beer, thanks” Roger replied. Wait- this was definitely not going to get him the level of drunk he was aiming for.

 

“Hm, make that a beer and two shots of vodka actually” yes, that was more like it.

 

He waited a moment or two before his drinks were ready, and while he waited he checked out the fit birds sat at the left side of the bar. If one of his mates were here, he would’ve tried to start up a competition to see who could take home a bird first. Roger knew he would win, of course. Don’t get me wrong- he wasn’t blind, he knew the affect he had on women. But he was alone tonight, and he wasn’t really feeling up to it. Surprisingly. That was definitely something new.

 

Roger was totally lost in thought, which was impressive in a loud bar, when the bartender nudged his arm with his drinks.

 

“Here you are” the bartender said sleepily. He felt bad, the man looked like he hadn’t had a break in awhile.

 

“Cheers” Roger smiled. Maybe his smile could cheer the bloke up? It seemed to have failed, or more so been ignored because the bartender quickly walked away to tend to another customer in need of a drink. He threw his shots back as quick as possible to get them out of the way first. They tasted disgusting but they definitely helped in the process to Intoxicate yourself. He left the shots on the counter of the bar and grabbed his beer, not really knowing where he was going to go. Turning around quickly with drink in hand, he was oblivious to the bird standing directly behind him.

 

“Shit! Holy shit, i’m so fucking sorry,” Roger cursed as he drowned the strangers shirt in beer. That would leave a stain.

 

“Oh” the bird gasped, not too low but not too high, quietly while looking down to her now brown stained shirt. No tits? Quite strange. “Ah- ehm, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it” the bird- no, bloke said as he wiped his shirt with his hands. He could now tell that the stranger was definitely no bird, although the long hair didn’t help to identify the stranger. As if that would do any good, Roger though. No, this was his own damn fault, if he would’ve been watching where he was going. He could be quite clumsy sometimes. Roger was never very self aware.

 

“No no, let me get you some napkins or something” he persisted. Roger made his way back to the bartender to ask for napkins. The bartender handed him a singular napkin.

 

“Eh, another one please?” He asked politely. The bartender rolled his eyes as he handed Roger a couple more.

 

“These may be shit but they add up to be quite expensive, you know” the bartender said angrily.

 

Roger didn’t stay to hear the end of it as he rushed back to the man he had drowned with beer.

 

“Here you are, mate” Roger said softly. He genuinely did feel sorry. Usually he would blame it on the other man, these kind of things happened to him sort of frequently. But something about the man’s kind smile as he accepted the napkins made him go soft. The man’s eyes squinted as he smiled, which turned out to be quite adorable. Wait, did he just think of this guy as adorable? No, he liked birds. Right?Well, he did think this bloke was a bird at first. Maybe he could count the man as a bird? No- that’s silly. He cannot be having these thoughts.

 

“You should really should watch where you are going man” Roger spat out. Jesus, where the bloody hell did that come from? He was just pissed, this whole night would be a waste. Why did he come here in the first place? No, that wasn’t why he was upset all of a sudden. Why did he think of a bloke as attractive? He isn’t gay. Nonetheless, no need to take it out on this poor bloke.

 

“I-i’m so s-sorry. I really didn’t mean to.” The man replied quietly whilst staring at his shoes. Roger could see the fear starting to form in the man’s eyes.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. This is all my fault.” Roger said annoyed. He handed the man the napkins carefully, he couldn’t risk making a bigger fool out of himself by dropping them on the dirty floor. The bartender surely wouldn’t be willing enough to give him another handful.

 

The man slowly started to wipe his shirt, but soon gave up as he realized the drink had started to dry. No napkin could help him now. A distressed look was now plastered on his once soft face.

 

Roger stared at the man’s shirt. White. Bloody hell, why did he have to wear white?

 

“Ehm, let me help you with that,” Roger said as he grabbed some girls drink. God, he really hoped this was water. The girl gave him a disgusted look but let him take it once she looked at his face. Women would do anything for him. At least that’s what their actions showed. They sure did anything for him in the bedroom. He grabbed the napkins from the man’s hands and dipped it in the water. He rubbed it on the stain of the mans shirt. Shit, he really hoped this would work.

 

The man’s face turned a blush pink as Roger patted his shirt with the soggy napkin. He looked down while Roger was doing so. This gave Roger a chance to fully look at the man’s face. He had a long nose, however it was strait and gave off the appearance that there was sort ofalmost no dimension? His eyes were a soft grayish blue-green, and his lips were scarlet red in a lip shape he has never seen before. This made them even more desirable. Roger bit down on his lips just thinking of how kissable the man’s lips seemed. No, no. Why was he having these thoughts? He started to just give into his thoughts and relaxed himself a bit more.

 

Roger grabbed onto the man’s shoulder to steady himself as he began roughly patting the man’s shirt once again. He slowly licked his lips while he did so, however he didn’t realize he was doing it. Why was he so persistent in getting this stain out? It wasn’t his own bloody shirt?

 

The man looked directly into Roger’s eyes and they made eye contact.

 

“I’m going to have to get your name if your going to be touching me like that,” the man smirked. Roger realized he had been stroking the man’s shoulder with his thumb as he worked on getting the stain out. Roger felt a rush of heat go to his face, and uh... somewhere else, as he dropped the napkin and let go of the man’s shoulder.

 

“Erm..sorry” he muttered, clearly embarrassed. He stared at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing he’d encountered all day. That was a lie though, the man was the most fascinating thing he had encountered all day. “Well, are you going to tell me your name or not?” The man asked as politely as possible without sounding rude. “R-roger. Roger, my name’s roger. Ehm, Roger Taylor” Why did he stutter? Why was he so nervous? He was sure his face was bright red by now.

 

“Ah, what a lovely name. My name is John Deacon.”

 

Roger smiled, and as he did so he could’ve sworn John’s eyes lit up.

 

“Well erm, nice meeting you John. I’m going to head out, see you round” Roger spat out. He really didn’t want to leave John, he thought he was wonderful. So far, atleast. But he had never felt this embarrassed in his life, he knew it was best to leave. He was sure he wouldn’t see John after this. What would the chance be of them meeting again?

 

He turned around to leave and shoved his way through the crowd of people. He didn’t care if he accidentally hurt anyone, he just wanted to get as far away from John as possible so he wouldn’t have those strange thoughts anymore. He was strait, and he knew it. He was sure of it. Or atleast he thought so. Roger hadn’t really, truly taken the time to ever think about it.

 

Once he was near the door, he heard the sound of quick footsteps behind him. A second after he felt a cold hand on his barley covered shoulder, sending a chilling shiver down his spine. Roger turned around, ready to fight anyone who was touching him.

 

But much to his surprise, it was John. Why did John go after him? Roger’s question would soon be answered.

 

“Er.. hi. I was wondering if... if you would want to um, go home with me.” John mumbled, barley being heard.

 

“Exuse me?” Roger coughed. He was sure he had heard correctly, no matter how quiet the man had spoke. Go home with him? Did this John guy think he was-

 

“Shit, that came out the wrong way. Sorry, I meant go to my house. Or we could go somewhere else? Somewhere to eat? I’m a bit hungry. Are you hungry? Or you don’t have to go at all. Sorry for asking, you probobly don’t want to go at all.” John spoke quickly, it was hard for Roger to make out every word he was saying.

 

John turned to walk away, probobly out of embarrassment and nerves. Now, it was time for Roger to return the hand on the shoulder.

 

“John” he said nervously, reaching his hand out to grasp John’s heavily covered shoulder. The man was wearing about 3 layers. How was he surviving in this heat? Or maybe it was Roger that was just incredibly hot.

 

John turned quickly, almost... surprised? “Y-yes?”

 

“I.. yes. Yes I would like to get out of here” Roger chuckled nervously.

 

“Mm, I should’ve put it that way” John smiled.

 

Roger didn’t know how to respond, so he decided that grabbing John’s hand was the best way to go. He wasn’t so sure of his choice but it was too late now. His decision ended up paying off, because he had to practically drag John through the crowd of people at the door.

 

Once they were out there, Roger released John’s warm hand- quite unreluctantly. The hand was soft, fingers long, clamped around Roger’s own beat up hands from previous fights. He was a bit sad to loose the warmth, no matter how small that warmth was.

 

A moment after he released his hands from John’s sure grip, he felt the warm hands back on his. Roger looked down, extremely surprised. He then looked back up to meet John’s soft gaze. The man’s cheeks were now scarlet red, from the cold or from his sudden grip on Roger. He didn’t know which one he hoped it was. John suddenly looked away as they started to make their way to John’s flat.


	2. Every little thing he does is magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roger grow quite fondly of eachother in a short amount of time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really think you all will enjoy this chapter, it’s truly adorable and warms my heart. I have to admit, the beginning is a tab but slow but it’ll be worth it in the end I promise. The chapter title is inspired by the song ‘Every little thing she does is magic’ by The Police but instead of she it’s he. Ok get to reading, this one is pretty long! Enjoy!

John felt himself suddenly grip back onto Roger’s cold, clammy hand after the other man had let go. He didn’t know why he did it. Was it a reflex? Or was it something else... he wasn’t sure. Possibly leaning towards the latter.

 

He felt Roger shiver under his touch. That made him wonder what else he could do that would make him shiver...

 

“Are you cold?” He asked Roger, quite concerned. The man was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt. Not to mention it was a bit see-through, giving away how lightweight it must be.

 

“Mm, yes actually. It’s bloody freezing out here, must be around 1 degrees (C),” he uttered. Roger had the most wonderful voice he had ever heard. It was quite adorable, a little mix of everything. Raspy, which made his masculinity stand out against his tiny frame. But it was also quite high pitched for a man, which made it even more precious. “You?”

 

“I could afford to strip a layer off, do you want my jacket?” John asked, concerned. Why did he use the word strip? That was possibly the most awkward word he could’ve used. Roger didn’t seem to mind too much though. Atleast that’s what it seemed like.

 

After a brief moment of silence, he glanced over at Roger to get an answer out of him. “Roger?”

 

“Hm? Oh r-right... ehm, yes please” he stuttered, lost in thought. Gosh, why was Roger so adorable?

 

John had never had these kinds of thoughts about a man before. He didn’t exactly consider himself a ladies man, his reserved nature was apparently not a big hit with the birds. Not many of them, anyways. He wasn’t reluctant to stop these thoughts though, they were quite... nice. Something new. Something exiting. Roger probably wasn’t having these thoughts. Roger was probably normal. John knew he wasn’t normal.

 

He peeled off his light brown leather jacket and handed it to Roger. He had actually recently received it for his 19th birthday, his mum had gotten it for him though, not any of his flat mates. They usually forgot about his birthday. Or maybe it was just the fact that John always failed to mention it.

 

It’s strange- he felt so close to Roger, despite the fact that they had only know each other for roughly 20 minutes.

 

“Thanks a lot mate, I hope you aren’t cold now that I’ve stolen your warmth” Roger chuckled, taking the jacket from John. He needed to let go of John’s hand in order to properly put the jacket on. John watched out of the corner of his eye as Roger hugged it tightly, taking in the warmth of it. John could’ve sworn Roger had... smelled it? He hoped it still smelled like his cologne and not sweat. He was sweating a bit more than usual, mostly from being around the stranger.

 

After Roger got situated in the jacket, he reached down to retrieve John’s lengthy fingers, now weaving his fingers into Johns rather than just simply holding hands as they were doing before. He looked at Roger, but Roger was already facing the dark street ahead of him. His dirty blonde hair was covering the side of his face, which John could only assume made it impossible to use his peripheral vision. John was surprised, he had expected that to be the end of their delightful interaction- he was obviously wrong. Who knew being wrong could have a good- no, great outcome?

 

Although they had been holding hands before, this specific way of hand holding felt a bit more sensual. If hand holding could even be sensual. John had held his mum’s hand all the time as a child just as the way he was doing so now, what made it different? The answer was simple, Roger did.

 

“No problem, I’m glad you’re warm now. I always have trouble enjoying things when I’m cold, especially with the way the weather is now.” John replied softly as he looked up, reaching his free hand out to touch the snowflakes that had just started to fall around them. He felt as if he was in a movie, although he knew he would never be the star. Being in the background was more his speed.

 

“Snow!” Roger gasped, which made John jump at how child-like he sounded. The endearing reaction made him feel a bit more comfortable being in the situation that he was in. Holding hands with a complete utter stranger was not something he liked to take part in everyday. And it really wasn’t an opportunity that he had everyday... or ever, really. But Roger didn’t feel like a stranger for some reason. John began to swing his and Roger’s hands lightly back and forth, adding to the already playful mood. Roger looked down, trying to be as smooth as possible, and grinned. John’s heart was fluttering, trying not to shout in excitement.

 

They soon reached a fork in the road, which made Roger scrunch up his nose in confusion.

 

“Which way do we go now?” He asked.

 

“Now we need to go-“ he started, just to be cut off by Roger’s high pitched whine.

 

“Wait wait wait, I wanna guess! Mmm... let me think.” He stood there for a good 10 seconds, trying to made a decision as if his life depended on it. John had never seen a man act so child-ish, it truly was adorable. Not to mention that it was reallydifferent than Roger had acted in the pub. Just 30 minutes before, Roger was quite literally ready to give him a black eye. Although he was getting along quite nicely with Roger now, he had to admit that it really was Roger’s fault for causing him to stain his shirt. But he wasn’t going to admit it and kill the light-hearted mood.

 

“Cmon I don’t have all day!” John teased, hoping that Roger picked up on the sarcasm.

 

“Fine fine, I pick right.”

 

“Well, I hate to break it to you but it’s actually left. Better luck next time” John started to pull Roger in the right direction.

 

Roger frowned jokingly, as if he was offended, but soon glanced back at John to make a quick remark. “There’ll be a next time...?” He smirked.

 

“Oh hush yourself” John lightly smacked Roger’s arm with his free hand. He turned his head back to keep his eyes strait ahead, because if he didn’t he knew he would fall straight into the deep ocean that Roger called his eyes.

 

They had been walking silently for about 5 minutes since they had made their turn. John was still lightly swinging their hands while Roger tried every now and then to catch a snowflake on his tongue, failing miserably at each attempt. It seemed that his hair and eyelashes were having more luck on that part. Their interaction felt so natural, and John hadn’t felt this relaxed in months. Definitely not since university had started. He really hoped Roger felt the same.

 

They began to approach John’s flat, which John was a bit thankful for; his feet were really starting to hurt from all this walking. He didn’t live that far away from the pub they were just at, just 6 blocks away. But it felt like they had been walking for hours.

 

“Here we are” John said as he took his key out to unlock the door. Out of pure nervousness, he dropped the key- twice. That got a snicker out of Roger. John hoped he was laughing with him rather than at him. He had been laughed at countless time before, he didn’t want to add this to the ever growing list.

 

“Home sweet home” Roger joked, giggling. He seemed a bit drunk, but more-so falling towards tipsy. Roger hadn’t had too much to drink, atleast to John’s knowledge. He had seen him down 2 shots of god knows what before he drowned John in beer, but nothing else really.

 

He heard Roger’s stomach growl, which reminded him of his own hunger. Roger looked at him, a bit embarrassed, as he grabbed his stomach.

 

“Do you want to order something? I could go for some Chinese food right now, but whatever you would like is just fine too” John asked politely.

 

“Sure, any food sounds great right now”

 

John walked over to the kitchen to grab the phone and dialed the number to the take out place. He didn’t even need to look at the number because he had it memorized, that’s how often he ordered from that place. Almost always alone. It was nice to have somebody to eat it with. It was also nice that all of his flatmates were out, although what would they be doing home on a Friday night?

 

As he placed his order he twirled his finger around the cord. He hoped whatever he ordered, Roger wouldn’t mind sharing with him; he was sort of low on money lately. John glanced over at Roger, watching him inspect the case of his bass.

 

“Food should be here any minute now” he informed Roger, walking over to the couch once he had hung up. He dropped himself onto the couch, thankful to relive the pressure from his feet. His platform shoes really weren’t the best for walking long distances in.

 

Roger turned around quickly, seemingly surprised at John’s presence. Did he forget John was there? It was easy to forget John was there sometimes, even his own family forgot he was with them because of how quiet he could be.

 

“You play bass?” He questioned, seeming genuinely interested.

 

“Mm, yes I do. Really only play it on the weekends though, create some riffs. No use though, I don’t have a band to play in. Not that I’m good enough to play in a band.” He huffed at the last part. He really believed he was no good. Nobody had ever told him that, but he just thought it all the time anyways.

 

“Nonsense, I’m certain whatever you play sounds brilliant!” He assured John. John blushed, hoping Roger wouldn’t notice. “Can... would you mind playing a bit for me? I’d really love to hear you play” Roger asked, a bit desperate. Why did he want to hear John’s sucky playing?

 

John was blushing madly now, feeling his face heat up as he walked over to the case of his bass. He hovered over it, not yet opening it. Did he really want to play in front of a stranger? What if the man thought he was terrible? What if he messed up?

 

John decided to push the thoughts aside as he unhinged the clips of the case. He had played it before he left to go to the pub, he really hoped it was still in tune. John didn’t want to waste the man’s time by taking five hundred years to tune the damn thing.

 

Roger sat himself down on the couch, pulling his legs up to hug them. John sat himself down next to Roger, but not too close. John started to pluck a few notes to see if they were in tune, luckily they still were. Or atleast fairly close to it. Thank god.

 

He started to play a riff he had come up with before he left for the pub, closing his eyes as he started to get into it. John would’ve gotten up to dance a little, a habit he had when he was playing his bass, but his feet ached a little too much to give into the music. Right in the middle of playing, he started to delve into a deep thought. He wondered if Roger was looking at him. Well, of course he was.John almost lifted his hand to slap his forehead in stupidity when he realized he was still playing. It truly was a miracle that he didn’t mess up.

 

John reopened his eyes as his riff came to an end, a bit scared- no, terrified to see Roger’s reaction. The reaction he received was certainly not what he was expecting.

 

“Oh my goodness John, that was... it was fucking brilliant! You are sooo fucking talented! Shit!” Roger praised him, mouth dropped down low and eyes glued to John’s own. Roger adorably placed his hands on his chin, leaning in to wait for What John had to say. John was certain he was bright red now, feeling the sweat starting to form on his forehead.

 

“Eh- not quite.” John brushed off Roger’s praise as if it meant nothing. It meant so much to him, he had never been told how good he was. But, he was utterly embarrassed, and the tiny living room they were sat in seemed to compress on all sides.

 

“No really mate, you are amazing... I... I have a band actually. Smile, the name’s still a work in progress. Our lead singer, who actually happened to be our bass player quit on us. We’ve already filled the lead singer position, but we’re still looking for a killer bassist. I really think you may be the one” The one, that sounded so cheesy. But by the way Roger’s eyes had concentrated so deeply on John, he could tell Roger was being sincere.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which pulled them both out of their deep thinking.

 

“Oh” John jumped, a bit startled at the sudden noise that now echoed in the once quiet flat.

 

“I-I’ll be right there” He called, getting up from the couch and carefully setting his bass down.

 

Even though his back was turned, he could feel Roger watching him. It was strange. He looked briefly over his shoulder as he was halfway to the door to confirm his guess; he was correct.

 

There was nobody special at the door, just the delivery man. As he smelled the whiff of food that started to make its way into the flat, his stomach growled quietly. He payed for the food with what little money he had on him and brought it over to Roger once he closed the door.

 

Roger sat up, fixing his terrible posture, and planted his feet on the floor. John didn’t really feel like talking, or really he didn’t know what to say, so he turned on the tv. They decided on a movie staring Jane Fonda, which just so happened to be Roger’s favorite actor. “Jane Fonda! Gosh I love her!” Roger had shouted, more so to the telly then to John. As they ate, Roger slowly wormed his way right next to John, their knees bumping every so often. John didn’t notice it at first, but began to as he slowly realized the space between him and Roger had become smaller.

 

Roger yawned after he finished his food and laid back onto the couch, his head resting on the couch cushion. John followed his action without thinking, it seemed his body longed to mimic Roger’s every action. A moment passed and he heard Roger yawn again, this time moving to lean his head against John’s chest. John’s eyes flew open, thankful that Roger wasn’t watching him because he was quite aware of how strange he looked. Roger just kept on surprising him. At this point, they had know each other for two hours. Roger felt so comfortable around John, or atleast that’s how he made it seem. Perhaps it was the shots... he couldn’t possibly know. This made John relax a bit, and he built up the courage to rest his head on Roger’s own. He could feel Roger smile by the way he moved his jaw on John’s chest.

 

They had been laying this way for a good thirty minutes or so before John had decided to get ready for bed, wondering if Roger would take this as a time to leave or to stay a while longer. Or... possibly even... sleep over? That was a bit of a stretch for someone he had just met, but he didn’t mind.

 

“I think I’m gonna go lie down.” John declared after thinking about it for a bit, still laying his head on Roger’s. He waited patiently for Roger’s reaction.

 

“Oh, okay” Roger sounded a bit sad, but maybe that was just John’s mind playing games with him. “I-should I go? It’s getting a bit late and... I have a long walk home” John took this as an opportunity to ask Roger to sleep over, but he knew that they had been already overstepping the boundaries you had with an acquaintance; they would be sleeping in separate beds for sure if for some reason Roger agreed.

 

“Do you want to stay over? I mean, like you said you have a long walk. You wouldn’t want to get caught up in some trouble on the streets. Not like there is any trouble on the streets around here. I don’t even think taxis are available this late” John found himself rambling again nervously, his words traveling quickly off the tip of his tongue. John lifted his head as he talked, hopefully making it easier for the man to understand what he was saying.

 

The other man thought for a moment before replying. “Ehm, I mean.. I wouldn’t want to intrude on you or anything. B-but if you wouldn’t mind...” Now Roger was getting nervous. John had developed a rather incredible skill of picking up on people’s mannerisms over the years. When nobody talks to you, you have to figure out a way of entertaining yourself. John’s way was watching people. Which sounded a bit creepy to be fair, but he truly meant no harm.

 

“No I don’t mind, I’d rather have you stay here for the night than risk, well, you know, getting chopped up into little bits and pieces out there” he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Here, follow me.” John began to lead Roger to his bedroom, which sounded more sexual than originally intended. Roger followed close behind, secretly stealing glances at John’s arse.

 

“I’ll lend you some pajamas, the clothes you are wearing now don’t look too comfortable to sleep in” he said, reaching into his dresser to find Roger a pair of grey sweatpants and a white undershirt. Roger looked down to inspect his own clothing before taking the clothes from John.

 

“Would you like me to show you where the bathroom is?” John asked politely as he grabbed a pair of pajamas for himself.

 

“No it’s fine, it’s not like I haven’t seen a man undressed before,” he replied nonchalantly, before realizing how weird that sounded. Roger’s face immediately went bright red as he tried to save himself, and John, from uncomfortable embarrassment. “I mean... um... we have the same parts you know?” This really wasn’t helping the situation. Roger slapped his forehead in frustration and incredible embarrassment. “I’ll stop talking now. I think you get my point”

 

John turned just as bright red as Roger did, which suited him a bit better than the other man. He nodded, understanding what Roger was trying to say.

 

They both turned around as Roger turned off the light. Why would he need the light off if they were both turned around from each other anyways? John swung himself around a few seconds after, puzzled. He instantly felt a burst of heat go straight to his crotch as he faced Roger’s uncovered back and legs. Luckily he still had his knickers on or John was sure he would’ve passed out right then and there. John quickly turned back around, feeling as though he invaded a private moment. As he reached down to grab his pajama pants, he saw the small erection that had started to form in his own knickers. Shit. Holy shit. John turned around ever so slightly to see if Roger was watching him. Nope, the man had just started to get his shirt on. John better hurry up. He turned himself back around and quickly squeezed himself down there, just once, and almost moaned out loud. He decided to stop right there, in fear of being caught, and changed quickly. He basically had to rip his clothes off in order to catch up to Roger as far as changing went. Before he turned around, he asked Roger if he was done changing so he didn’t intrude on another seemingly private moment. Little did he know, he was the one being intruded on; Roger had been able to watch the whole thing happen from an unfortunately good angle through the mirror. He didn’t mean to, he just couldn’t stop watching John. Roger was amazed at how John didn’t notice the mirror, but he decided not to question it. Roger had started to feel a bit randy himself after witnessing such a secretly dirty thing.

 

“Roge, you done?” John whispered. He didn’t know why he was whispering, it just seemed appropriate.

 

“Yes, you may turn around now if you’d like” Roger said, making sure to put a tiny bit of emphasis on the now. That made John a bit worried, thinking back to the naughty thing he had just done. He assured himself that it was just an unlikely coincidence.

 

John turned himself around to face a messy haired Roger, which made him want to touch himself all over again. “Would you like to take the bed? The sofa is ridiculously uncomfortable” John offered, feeling it was the right thing to do, since he was the host and all.

 

“Nah it’s fine. I don’t mind the sofa, the princess needs her beauty sleep after all” Roger teased. John grinned at that, a little too wide.

 

“Are you sure? Because if you complain, all I’ll have to say to that is ‘I told you so’.”

 

“Positive” Roger assured him. He knew Roger would regret it, but didn’t want to push him.

 

John grabbed a blanket and a few pillows from his flatmates rooms, hoping they would mind, and made his way over to the sofa. “Here, these will make your unfortunate decision a bit more comfortable” he joked, giving Roger another opportunity to change his mind.

 

Roger reached out to grab the cozy additions only to be stopped by John. “Nonsense, I’ll set it up for you. I’m the host after all.” This impressed Roger for some reason, he was so used to doing everything for himself.

 

John laid out the blankets and pillows, fluffing them up a few times to insure that Roger would be able to be as comfortable as humanly possible.

 

Roger laid down in the river of blankets and tucked himself in, wiggling around a few times to get comfortable. John could only giggle to himself at the adorableness he was witnessing.

 

“Let me know if you need anything, just give me a shout.”

 

“Will do” Roger smiled.

 

John started down the hallway, only to back himself up. He was able to catch a glimpse of Roger staring at him. “Goodnight Roger” he said, a bit lovingly. Not on purpose, it’s just how it came out.

 

“Night John” John smiled the whole way walking to his room. He tucked himself in and closed his eyes.

 

~*~

 

As peaceful as his getting into bed seemed, John couldn’t fall asleep. He had declared it utterly impossible. John had been lying awake for what felt like hours now. Taking a quick glance at the clock, he saw it was 2:37 AM. He had gotten into bed at around 1:13 AM.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. All he could think of was Roger, how adorable he was and how badly he longed to be curled up next to him. Maybe he could be...

 

John glanced at the time again, thinking that Roger would definently be asleep at this time. He gave in and threw the covers off his body and sat up, feeling all the blood rush to his head. He sat there for a moment, knowing if he got up too quickly he would fall over.

 

The floor creaked as he made his way down the hallway, eventually leaning against the doorway of the living room. He watched Roger who was laying there peacefully with his eyes closed. He looked wonderful in the moonlight, absolutely stunning. Beautiful, even.

 

John stood there for a moment, realizing he didn’t really have a plan. He knew he wanted to lie down with Roger, as weird as it was, but he couldn’t help it. He knew if he didn’t he would regret not doing it. John has wasted too many opportunities in his life to learn that you just had to go for it.

 

Except maybe this didn’t apply to sneaking into bed to sleep next to someone you had just met a few hours ago. John felt dumb. What was he doing? What was he supposed to do, squeeze himself next to Roger in hopes that he would be okay with it? He couldn’t do this, not without Roger being ok with it. John turned around and started to make his way back to his bedroom when he heard a faint whisper.

 

“John?” Roger whispered sleepily, the raspiness in his voice noticeable.

 

John turned around sharply, frightened almost. “Roger? What- why are you up so late?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“Fair enough” John sighed lightly.

 

“What are you doing over here anyways? Checking if I’m still alive?” Roger grinned while rubbing his eyes.

 

“Hey! It’s my flat, I’ll go wherever I please.”

 

“At 2:30 in the morning?” Roger whispered, glancing at the clock display underneath the telly.

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” He whispered back.

 

After a moment of silence which felt as though it lasted forever, Roger replied.

 

“Come here” he requested.

 

John obeyed, walking over to the sofa.

 

“Y-you can lie down if you’d like” he said softly. “I’m a bit cold anyways.”

 

John nodded and laid himself down next to Roger, basically on top of him because of how small the couch was. John’s heart was beating at an unnatural speed, certain that Roger could hear it himself. They both laid there. Eyes open, staring at opposite ends of the ceiling.

 

John sucked in his breath as he decided to make a move, hopefully making the situation less nerve racking.

 

He closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head into Roger’s neck and layed his arm across Roger’s chest.

 

He could now feel Roger’s heart; if John though his heart was beating fast, Roger was ten times worse. It oddly comforted him to see that Roger was just as nervous as he was. John felt Roger close his eyes as he sighed gently, taking in the lovely moment. John could stay in this position forever and he would never complain once.

 

He took in Roger’s scent, cigarettes and a delicious type of men’s cologne. This helped John to drift asleep, way easier than he had in his own bed.

 

“Goodnight Roger” John sighed peacefully.

 

“Night John” Roger whimpered.

 

They both fell asleep in the security of each other’s arms, positive they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? The ending is quite adorable and it really warms my heart. Please leave comments because I really enjoy reading them! Also, there will be more chapters to come- I couldn’t just leave you guys on a cliff hanger, that would be plain rude.


	3. Wonderful Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roger enjoy their first day together after meeting, and share something special at the end of the night ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! Long story short, I have had this chapter written since 3/25/19 (which was like 4 months ago oops) and kept putting off posting it. At first I was fine with how it was written, but now I’m cringing at reading it and hate it. I can’t even edit it again, that’s how much I dislike it. But, I absolutely cannot stand when authors of this website leave their work undone and never post the end of the story. So, I won’t be a hypocrite and imma post it. So without further ado, enjoy this terrible last chapter!! :)

The chirping of the birds combined with the pleasant white sunlight that leaked through the small window was enough to guide John out of his peaceful slumber. He had stirred at first, but not for long. As he opened his eyes it took him a minute to realize where he was, which he realized was the couch. But, not only was he on the couch, he was almost directly on top of Roger. 

John had initially been on Roger’s left because last night he couldn’t see where he was going and he had no room to go anywhere else. This meant that he was trapped between the back of the couch and Roger’s body. Which was really gorgeous by the way. Now, his head was leaning on Roger’s right shoulder. His torso was half on Roger, and his right leg was propped up against Roger’s body while his left leg was attached to the older man’s right side. Basically, he was in free-faller position right on top of Roger. 

Roger’s body was so warm, John didn’t even need the blanket that had fallen off of him in order to keep the cold air that found its way into the flat away. Once he was properly awake, unable to fall back asleep, he wondered if his being on Roger was uncomfortable for the man. Could Roger even breath? What if he had killed Roger? No no, he could feel the tiny man’s deep breath lift him up a bit. John was afraid that if he moved even the slightest bit he would wake Roger, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But he also didn’t want to kill him by restricting his breathing.

Instead, he moved his head slowly from Roger’s right shoulder to his left. This way, he could get a better look at the beautiful sleeping boy. 

Roger’s hair was messy, but not too messy. Just the perfect amount, the kind that practically begged you to run your hands through it. The front parts of his hair were tucked slightly behind his ears, but there was one piece that crossed the middle of his face. John’s hands itched to brush it away. He couldn’t let it- or anything for that matter, cover Roger’s beauty. John couldn’t believe he was thinking of Roger this way. He didn’t hate it, but it was surprising. He had never felt this way about a bloke before, whatever this feeling was. The man’s cheeks were extremely flushed, as if he had just done a workout at a gym or... a workout that involved a bed... no no. John really shouldn’t think this way. It was too much. Too much newness. But, John wondered if he could ever make Roger’s cheeks that flushed. He grinned at the dirty thought and then remembered a dream that he had last night. 

In his dream, Roger had kissed him, a kiss so deep that pulled you into another dimension. That kiss had led to other things... more sexual things. The dream he had was so vivid that if he didn’t still have his clothes on he wouldn’t have been surprised if it actually happened. Although he would be surprised, because he knew Roger would never like him like that. It made him a bit sad that he would never get a chance to touch lips with the man he was laying on. 

His arm suddenly jerked forward to Roger’s face as he brushed the intruding hair out of the center of his face. He didn’t even do it intentionally, it was like his body was begging him to. Although he couldn’t control it, he instantly regretted it.

A few moments after, Roger’s breath started to become a little slower as he sucked in a deep breath and batted his eyes open- a bit seductively. John was sure it was on accident. He was a little disappointed that Roger was beginning to wake up, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. But, he kept them open a teeny tiny bit. Just enough where he could see but it was fuzzy, and enough to where it wouldn’t be noticed without really focusing on it. 

Roger reached his hand up to run his fingers through his own hair, and then placed his hand gently on John’s back. He started to run his hand slowly up and down John’s back; this drove John mad. John was so surprised, frightened, and exited at the same times that he let out a tiny squeal on accident.

This sudden noise was unexpected, for the both of them. Roger shot his eyes open and raised his eyebrows. John opened one of his eyes to secretly peer at Roger, which didn’t work because the blonde was staring directly at John’s face.

“...John?” Roger asked, utterly confused. He furrowed his brows, which looked pretty adorable in John’s opinion.

“ehm... yes...?” John murmured, trying to sound as clueless as possible. 

“What.. what was that?” Roger questioned.

“what was what?” John was not looking up at Roger, instead he had his chin resting on the man’s chest and eyes staring out into the distance past Roger’s face.

“N-never mind” Roger muttered, closing his eyes. He went back to rubbing John’s back, fully aware of what he was doing and how sexual it felt. Not to mention how John reacted the first time. With his other hand, he began twirling a thin strand of John’s hair around his finger.

John was blushing madly, his whole body on fire. He started to feel a tad randy, although the action that was being done to him was endearing and properly pure. 

“How did you sleep?” Roger questioned, his voice a little squeaky. He cleared his throat to insure that he wouldn’t sound like a mouse.

“Ehm.. well besides waking up at 2 in the morning to come over here, pretty good I think” John was so nervous with this much physical contact, especially now that they weren’t drowsy or tipsy. It was pretty awkward if he was being honest. But, he didn’t really mind.

“You?” John asked him sleepily. 

“Pretty good as well,” he sighed. He held his breath for a moment as they both waited for the other one to talk. “Although....” Roger looked like he was deciding if he wanted to say what he was about to say next. “Although... it was a bit hard to focus on falling asleep with you wiggling around on me” he smirked.

John gasped, surprised and embarrassed. “Wiggling around?” John scoffed, “I definitely was not wiggling around on you” he huffed. He moved over to squeeze himself between Roger and the couch and off of the man, attempting to create as much space between the two of them as possible. 

“John..john I was only joking” Roger said softly, making an attempt to drag John back onto his chest. 

John cooperated, no matter how stubborn he wanted to be, and moved himself back onto Roger’s hot chest. “Why do you want me on you so bad?” John asked, not realizing how dirty it sounded. “I mean ehm...” John could feel his face flush and the rooms temperature seemed to spike.

Roger grinned, “You’re warm, cozy even. I... i like touch” he admitted. 

John nodded his head and grinned. They layed in silence for a few moments, enjoying each others extremely close company. 

“What are we um going to do all day? Lay here?” John whispered.

“I don’t know, whatever you want to do,” Roger paused, “Ah shit” He stopped twirling his finger around John’s beautiful wavy hair.

“What? what is it?” The brunette 

“Nothing it’s just um... just I have practice with my band today, we have a gig tonight. A party actually. I’m supposed to be at practice at 12:00, d’you happen to know what time it is?” Roger rushed his words, a hint of panic in his voice. 

John glanced over to the clock on the wall. “11:36. You should probobly go now if you want to make it on time” John puled, he didn’t want Roger to leave. What if he would never see the man again? Did the man even want to see him again? What if he didn’t even have a gig today and he just wanted to leave? What if-

“I probobly should, I’m sorry. I would be late any other day it’s just that it’s our second gig and Brian would rip my head off if i’m even a second late.” Roger must’be picked up on the disappointed John and caressed his head lightly.

“Oh, okay” John breathed. He lifted himself off of Roger and slumped away to the bedroom to retrieve Roger’s clothing from the night before. “Here you go” 

“Thanks,” Roger smiled as he took the clothes from John. 

“Would you like me to show you the bathroom?” John asked politely, reminding himself of what had happened after he asked the same question last night. 

Roger thought for a moment before speaking, “it’s fine. You’ve laid on me so it’s not a big deal if you see me a bit naked,” John shot his eyes to Roger in surprise. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me basically naked before anyways” Roger coughed quietly. He hoped John didn’t hear him, but he did. 

“Hm?” John panicked.

“Nothing nothing, I’m going to change now.” 

John turned himself around and promise himself that he would stay that way.

“I... you can look,” Roger stuttered. “I-if you want, I mean.”

John raised his eyebrows and slowly turned himself around to find Roger with his shirt and pants off. John stared at him in awe; the front of him was even better than the back- and in the sunlight! He blushed madly at this. His gaze traveled down to Roger’s groin and he found his own twitching. 

Roger noticed where his gaze had traveled and smirked. He was about to call out ‘like what you see?’ but he didn’t want to make John uncomfortable. Roger still remembered what John had done to himself last night- he didn’t want to embarrass John or himself by bringing it up. Or doing anything to hint to it. Although he had already done so previously. Oh well, nobody’s perfect.

 

John looked back up at the man’s eyes and turned himself back around. “Maybe it’s better that I stay turned around.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” Roger whispered as he walked up to John’s back. He placed his hands on John’s waist, basically hugging him. He put his chin in the crook of John’s neck as he blew hot air into the man’s right ear. This sent a chilling shiver down John’s spine, he was in awe of the sudden change of mood in the room. “My apologies.” The blonde said with a seductive tone. 

“My band is playing at a house right down the street from Chelsea collage, see if you can come? You’ll know which house when you see it. Party starts at 8, i’m looking forwards to catching your eye in the crowd.” Roger purred in the brunette’s ear. He released his grip from John’s waist and tapped his ass lightly as he walked out the front door.

John stood there, mouth agape. He was stunned at what small dirty action he had been a victim of. 

~ * ~

The day had gone by horribly slow, too slow for John’s liking. He spent his whole day attempting to write his paper that was due in two weeks, but he kept wandering off into his own little world. That world now included Roger. Actually, it seemed to only include Roger. 

Nonetheless it was now 7 and John thought he should start getting ready for the party Roger had mentioned earlier. He wasn’t sure if he was going to go at first- he hated parties. They were loud and everyone was drunk and making out. Not something he wanted to take a part in. He liked finding quiet places upstairs or a secret way out on a balcony or roof. A place where he could smoke a cigarette to blow off some steam that built up the whole week. Hopefully he would be successful in doing that. But, he knew he was going in order to watch Roger’s band play, so he would need to do that before he started to wander off.

John put away his papers and pens back into his janky backpack and made his way over to his bedroom. He felt quite nostalgic over last night, seeing Roger’s exposed back and legs. A shiver ran down his spine just simply thinking about it. His bed was still not tidied up from when he had left it last night, so he made the bed up before doing anything else. John walked over to his dresser and skimmed his clothing. He wasn’t sure what to wear exactly, he hadn’t gone to many parties. So, he decided on a grey silk shirt that Freddie had gifted him for his previous birthday and some denim jeans. Of course he couldn’t forget his brown leather jacket that he had worn when he first met Roger. Funny; it still had a splotch of beer on it from Roger. John smiled thinking about the encounter that introduced them to eachother. He began to wonder what would happen if Roger haven’t kindly spilled his beer on the man *cough cough sarcasm*. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about that. 

Once he stepped outside his flat, the cold wind consumed him. He shivered the whole way to the party, wishing he had worn another layer like he had been so smart to do last night. Luckily he lived fairly close to the campus since it was the university he attended. 

John reaches the street and stared down it, trying to make out the house down the street that was swarming with people. Ugh. People. This instantly made John regret coming, so much so that he thought about turning around and walking himself and his desire to see Roger back home. But he really wanted to see the man he had just met last night so much that it was a little scary if he was being honest. Throughout the day he had had a lot of time to think about Roger, and with every passing minute he found himself becoming more and more attracted to him. John has never felt this way about a bloke before. Never. Why did he suddenly feel this way?

He decided that going to the party was a better option than going back home, so he preceded to saunter down the block to the house. It was a very nice house, it looked as big as a small mansion, not to mention the huge porch that held couples making out. Get a room he thought. Being rude to people in his head was doing so much to release the nervous tension building up inside him. Not to mention it was fun, and that he would almost never have the guts to say it to the people’s faces. He wasn’t like that, he liked to be as drama free as possible. 

Walking up to the door, he dragged it open and took a deep breath before being pushed aside by a tall man with curly brow hair. “S’xuse me mate” the man said, clearly annoyed. John let him pass and turned around to watch where the man was heading. He wasn’t so sure, there wasn’t many street lights around. A moment after he was basically shoved aside by somebody. He wasn’t sure who it was because his back was facing the person, but he could feel his nerves overflowing as he whipped around to yell at the person. “What the hell is wrong wi-“ he started. Except there wasn’t anybody there. What? He scanned the scene around him one last time as he turned back around to see a blonde man running in the direction as the tall man he had just been pushed by. Was that who he thought it was? He contemplated it for a second before he found himself running after the man. He turned the corner as he gained speed towards the two men. They didn’t see him in the dark so he hid behind a tree so the chance of him being seen was limited. 

“Why can’t you focus, for God’s sake Roger?” The curly haired man spat.

He watched Roger flinch, John felt bad for him. He wondered what the other man was talking about. He felt like he was intruding on their conversation, which in all fairness he was. 

Roger stood there, saying nothing. 

“Roger I swear if you don’t answer the damn question...” he started.

“I... nothing. No reason, there’s no reason.” Roger replied flatly. 

“Yes, there has to be. You never miss a beat! I know this is only our second gig but even the first one went better than how this one is going so far. Just explain so you can fix it.” The curly haired man started off harsh but ended with a soft and caring tone. 

Roger stayed silent again for a few second before giving in and explaining.  
“I... i met somebody last night. I can’t get them out of my head. All I can think about is seeing their face in the crowd, and I can’t find them.” He groaned.

The other man now displayed an odd emotion, something between sadness and amusement.

“Who’s the lucky lady this night?” He pried jokingly.

“No it’s, it’s not like that Bri. Trust me it’s not. I wish it was but... it’s just not.” Roger sounded... sad. John found himself frowning without even realizing it, feeling upset that Roger was feeling this way. But he then realized that Roger was talking about him, and his face started to grow hot.

“Then what’s it like,” The man supposedly named Bri asked, “And who? I, as your longest and most dearest friend, should be able to be informed of this kind of stuff” He joked.

Roger lifted his hands up to cover his face as he sighed loudly, releasing all of the stress that started to build. “I really can’t tell you that.”

“And why is that?” The other man questioned.

“Because.. that person.. isn’t a bird.” Roger said slowly, now fully trying to hide himself using his hands. 

“Oh... that’s ok Roger,” The curly haired man out his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “I don’t care who you are attracted to as long as they don’t hurt you and they are good enough for you” the man brought Roger in for a hug and Roger’s face lit up. 

Brian released the small man from his grip and started to speak. “So this man, describe him to me.” He said thoughtfully. 

John watched as Roger straitened his posture, which made John realize his own terrible posture. 

“Well, he’s a brunette, which you already know I adore them,” he grinned. Brian smiled along with him. 

“Go on, tell me more”

“Hmm, he has the most kind green eyes, I could stare at them for hours, I’m sure of it. I don’t really know him all that well, atleast not yet anyways. But from the small amount I’ve been around him he seems like a shy lad but a good person. I really want him to come to this gig, Bri. I don’t think you understand how much just talking about him distracts me...” Roger seemed to get lost in thought. 

“He sounds like an amazing person Roger, really. I’d love to meet him if he comes. But for now, we should go back to the party before the partygoers start to complain. Cmon, let’s go.” Brian pushed Roger in front of him as they started to walk, passing John who was still hiding behind the tree. John tensed and did his best to hold his breath as they passed. If he was caught listening to that very private conversation, he didn’t even know what he would do. Or what Roger would do. 

John peered behind him as he watched Roger and the other man walk side by side, cracking jokes with each other. John gave himself a moment before he started following them to walk back to the party. He thought about what he had just heard. Roger, the feisty, gorgeous, sexy blonde like him. Him! Of all people! John became giddy and giggled to himself. For some strange, unbelievable reason, the blonde liked him. John now stood there in awe, thinking of the way Roger had described him. Thinking of how he supposedly distracted Roger. John distracted somebody! 

He decided that he should stop his wishful thinking, maybe Roger was getting caught up in their little moment they had together. Maybe this would be a one time thing. Maybe Roger was making this up because he knew John was there, practically stalking him, and Roger wanted to take revenge by messing with his feelings. Maybe...

John pulled himself out of his horrible thought process and started to follow behind Roger and the other man, at a close distance of course. He couldn’t risk his footsteps being heard. Or accidentally stepping on a twig. That wouldn’t be good. 

He watched Brian sympathetically pat Roger on the shoulder as they reached the house. The two walked through the door and John stopped walking. Maybe he shouldn’t go in there. What if he distracted Roger if went inside? He wouldn’t want that. But if he did go... no. He was going. He was already here, might as well go inside. He’d fine something to do, somewhere in the back to hide. 

John walled up the steps of the white porch and opened the creaky door. It was a proper mad house inside. What did he get himself into?

People were dancing and drinking and... grinding on each-other. John instantly felt hot and sweaty, much like he did in the bar last night talking to Roger. Roger seemed to have gotten back up to his position ‘onstage’ quickly because he was already sat there as a man with fairly long black hair with a questionable outfit paraded across the stage. “My lovely people! How are you enjoying yourselves tonight?!” He belted. The crowd seemed to be in the palm of his hand as they screamed and threw their drinking into the air, begging for the band to start playing their music. 

“Alright lovies! We’re gonna play you a little something called ‘The Seven Seas of Rye’!” 

The crowd cheered in anticipation as Roger started to hit the beat and they started to play the song. 

John started to slowly pry his way through the crowd and headed towards the band, gathering the courage to try and get noticed by Roger. He had a feeling that Roger was exaggerating his feelings for John that he had explained to the curly haired man. But at the same time, what if he wasn’t?

“Exuse me, pardon me, oops sorry” he mumbled as he accidentally started pushing people to get to the front.

“I stand before you naked to the eyes, I will destroy any man who dare abuse my trust...” the dark haired man sang his heart out. 

John finally caught Roger’s eye, swaying along to the fast beat of the song. Roger did a double take, a smile covering his whole face. John did a small wave and Roger nodded his head, unable to wave back because of the sticks in his hands. 

John watched and heard as Roger accidentally missed a beat, causing Brian to shoot him a deadly glare. Roger kept his eyes locked with John’s. It’s okay John mouthed, pay attention to what you are doing. Focus. 

Roger nodded sadly and broke their eye contact, frowning.

John made his way to the back of the crowd and eventually decided that finding a nice quiet space was better than awkwardly moving along to the beat by himself. He, yet again, politely pushed his way through people to exit the main room. As he walked along the long hallway, he noticed less and less people. John decided to walk up a couple of flights of stairs, ultimately leading to the 5th and final level. There was nobody in sight besides three or four couples making out, making John a bit uncomfortable. 

He opened up the door to a room, not knowing if he was going to find an empty room or walk in on people doing it. Luckily it was the first option. The room was small, which was surprising for such a big house. He walked a little more into the room and peered our the window, amazed at what he saw outside.

It was access to the roof. John was certain he had never been this giddy in his life, besides when he was around the infamous Roger Taylor. He worked on getting the window open, which proved to be a harder task than you would think it would be. Finally he was able to get it open as he stepped through the window. The sky was truly beautiful, the sun was still setting, which was quite confusing because he didn’t remember the sky being this breathtaking on his walk to the party. John situated himself on the roof comfortably and later back, careful not to risk falling off. Which of course wouldn’t be very fun. 

John closed his eyes and felt peaceful, tranquil. He was layed there for what felt like hours just thinking about Roger’s deep blue eyes, wanting to take a swim in their dangerous ocean. This was before he was lightly poked by something.. rather somebody. 

John startled out of his sleepy induced thoughts and slowly opened his eyes, a bit scared to what he would find. 

“Hi” the person said lightly, “scooch over please?” The man ask kindly.

“Roger, hi” John said startled. He moved over so Roger could climb in through the window and onto the roof, grabbing onto John to steady himself. This made John a little lightheaded with the sudden human contact. 

“I-i was looking everywhere for you, I though you’d left.” Roger frowned. “Or I’d though something happened to you.. something bad” he said concerned.

John smiled at this, “no need to worry, I’m right here, see?” He consoled Roger.

“How did you find me anyways?” John asked confused. He was pretty certain nobody could find him up here. He guessed he was wrong.

“Mm it took a lot of searching through all the levels of this goddamn house but I was able to find you. Didn’t think you’d be through a bloody window, guess I was wrong.” Roger later back and stared into John’s eyes.

“Why...why did you leave? The main room, I mean. Our music wasn’t good enough for you?” He joked, but seemed a bit hurt.

“No Roger it’s nothing like that,” John reached his arm out to run it up and down Roger’s own, trying to make him feel better. Roger’s face flushed as he grabbed John’s hand to hold it in place. He kept it there for a moment before bringing both their hands down between them and kept their hands interlocked.

John looked down and grinned, reminding him of their lovely walk to his flat last night; the way the had held hands the whole way there. 

“Then what’s it like?” Roger teased.

“I... I like quiet places. I’m not much of a party person, I also don’t know anybody. I didn’t really know what to do and well.. I didn’t want to distract you and well, uh..” John started speeding through his words, mumbling really, not sure if Roger was able to catch any of what he had said. 

“John, it’s fine. Really.” Roger rested his head on John’s shoulder. John felt himself tense, and then relaxed his shoulder. 

After a few minutes of silence, a though stumbled over John’s head. What if he asked something, something that was a bit personal. But, something that would confirm his thoughts...

“Roger?” He asked softly.

“Hm?”

“Do you ehm.. would you happen to uh, you know, fancy anybody? By any chance?” John coughed out.

Roger laughed and thought for a second before placing a firm hand on John’s thigh. John shot up strait and tensed up under Roger’s grasp. “I don’t know John, do I?” Roger purposely teased. He inched his hand up a little closer to John’s personal area and lifted his head off of the mans shoulder, allowing himself to look into John’s eyes. 

John lifted his head off of Roger and looked back into Roger’s eyes. 

Roger stared sleepily into John’s stunning green eyes as he inches his hand up even further on John’s thigh, now almost able to feel John’s slowly hardening crotch. “Ehm Roger what are you do-“ before he could finish, his lips were struck forcefully with Roger’s own.

John has never kissed anybody this way before, so deeply, so slowly, so passionately. Roger slowly bit John’s lip and slid his tongue into John’s mouth, enjoying the noises that came out of John.

After a minute or two, Roger pulled back and stared off into the sunset, resuming his place back onto John’s shoulder.

John sat there in awe with his kiss-bitten lips. He stared down at Roger for a moment before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. 

“John?” Roger whispered.

John sat there for a moment, a little lost in thought, before replying. “Yes?” He whispered back slowly.

“I think I fancy you. If that answers your question.” He smirked.

John grinned, his cheeks hot. “I think I fancy you too, Roger.”

Never had a moment felt so insanely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone:) I hope you enjoyed bc I definently didn’t. Anyways, I’ve been recently getting into reading fics again (I stopped for a few months, that’s why I haven’t posted on here in so long). I think I may write another, different one than this maybe a Highschool one? I really like reading those kinds now. Let me know what u guys think :) have a nice morning/day/night my loves <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, there will be more of it to come although I don’t have an upload schedule and I don’t know when I will be writing and posting the next one. I don’t think you will have to wait too long though. Please leave me comments on how I can improve my writing and suggestions of what you would like to see in the chapter to come!!


End file.
